Él no es nadie
by Thaly Black
Summary: Y, aun que para él Lily lo es todo, nunca será suya, porque él no brilla, él no destaca… él no es nadie. .:Peter x Lily:. Reto Parejas extrañas, foro Dramione


**Disclaimer:** _Nada es mío, todo pertenece a la maestra (léase JKRowling) y yo solo los uso para desahogarme un rato._

_Este fic responde a un reto de __Parejas Extrañas__, para el foro de Dramione. Los polos opuestos se atraen, que podréis encontrar en el perfil de __**Dryadeh**__, entre mis favoritos._

_Sé que el 95 por 100 de la gente odia a este personaje, pero, yo, sencillamente no puedo. Es uno de ellos, uno de los cuatro. De mis cuatro. Que haya cometido errores no lo hace menos persona._

_Ahora, sin más dilacción… APB Productions os trae…_

-----------------------

**Él no es nadie.**

Él no es nadie. Absolutamente nadie, o al menos, así se siente.

Se siente como una pequeña piedrecita que es apenas visible. Como la estrella más diminuta del firmamento, altamente opacada por aquellos que lo rodean, estrellas más grandes, más brillantes, y más importantes.

Y sin embargo está ahí, desde siempre. Desde el principio de los tiempos. Con sus amigos, siendo fiel, guardando sus secretos, riéndose con ellos, cuidándolos, y siendo cuidado.

Sus amigos son su todo, y Peter moriría antes de traicionarlos. Son jóvenes, tienen dieciséis años, y se van a comer el mundo. Tienen el poder de hacerlo, porque son los Merodeadores, y son grandes. Son los mejores, ese es su sinónimo, y serlo significa demasiadas cosas, que todos están dispuestos a asumir.

Ser un Merodeador significa demasiadas cosas, tantas, que no llegaría media vida para definirlo. Porque lo que es un Merodeador no se puede describir con palabras. Porque ellos son todo y nada. Son amistad e ilegalidad, son lunas llenas y chocolate, son gamberradas y bromas. Pero sobre todo, son ellos. Y no hay ninguna palabra que pueda describirlos.

Para ser un Merodeador, hay que tener el corazón noble, el alma valiente, y la risa fácil. Hay que tener agallas, y ganas, hay que ser leal a los amigos, y, sobre todo, querer pasarlo bien.

Una norma no escrita de los Merodeadores, impuesta desde antes de su formación oficial es que _Evans es de Cornamenta, y el que le ponga una mano encima, está muerto._

Palabras de Sirius.

Otra norma, no escrita, que deriva de la anterior, es que _Lily es la futura madre de mis hijos, el que la mire, perderá sus ojos._

Palabras de James.

Tercera norma no escrita de los Merodeadores, es que _Lily es una de las mejores chicas que conocí en mi vida, y no merece a ningún capullo._

Palabras de Remus, generalmente, dirigidas a James.

Y la cuarta y última norma no escrita, que para algo son cuatro Merodeadores, es que a Lily Evans hay que adorarla en silencio porque _Lily es de James, y los Merodeadores somos leales._

Por eso Peter, Merodeador, la adora en silencio, hasta el punto de temblar cuando la ve, y no atreverse a abrir la boca en su presencia. Hasta el punto de sentir un ridículo calor en el estómago cuando ella les riñe por colgar a Quejicus bocabajo o teñirle el pelo de rosa.

Sin embargo, cuando ella les sonríe, a él y a Remus (que siempre consigue ablandarla con una mirada) el calor del estómago se agita.

Peter tiene muy claro que por mucho que los ojos de Lily sean lo más absolutamente precioso que ha visto en su vida, no será jamás suya, porque él es un Merodeador, pero no es brillante como James, increíble como Sirius, o magnifico como Remus. Él es constante. Siempre está ahí, cada vez que sus amigos necesitan a alguien, está él ahí para escucharlos, que no para aconsejarlos, porque eso se le da fatal, pese a tener siempre la palabra de consuelo adecuada.

Y, aun que para él Lily lo es todo, nunca será suya, porque él no brilla, él no destaca… él no es nadie.

Ella es demasiado perfecta para alguien como él. Ella brilla y él no.

Sabe que ella acabará con James. Porque él también brilla.

Y él… no es nadie.

--------------------------------------

_Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado. Jo, si el pobre Peter no os da ni un poquititititini de pena, es que no tenéis corazón._

_Sé que es bastante corto, pero no estoy para mayores efusividades, esto ha sido como una especie de desahogo, y salió algo que… la verdad… no sé si servirá para el reto, pero al menos… lo he intentado._

_Bueno, amores míos, si os ha gustado (o si no) decídmelo, que según __**Earwen Neruda**__ (genial, por cierto) dejar reviews adelgaza._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme!! Os quiero!!_

_Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
